The Wedding Mix Up
by EllieT33
Summary: Casey is asked to be in her friend's wedding will she be able to do it while keeping her sanity or will the pressure of her secrets push her to the edge. M for language later on.
1. Past Exboyfriends and Current Fiances

I love my family I really do and visit them as often as I can well except one member, Derek. I guess you could say we had a bit of a falling out. Four years ago the last day at Queens we were fighting, but this one wasn't over the remote. The fight was about telling our parents about us, we had been secretly dating for the past four years. We even lost or virginity to each other, yes you heard that right apparently he hadn't even slept with Sally. I loved him so much, but I thought if I chose him, I would lose the family. I knew for sometime that he was going to ask me to marry him, it was just a matter of time, what I didn't know was that he was going to ask me that night. The night we broke up. That was the last time I saw my step-brother/love of my life.

I had a best friend in Toronto named Grace, I met her when I was in daycare, and we have kept in touch even after I moved to London, and even though college. When we were little girls we promised to be each other's maid of honor. In college I told her that I had a serious boyfriend named Eric, and that she was going to be in a wedding sooner rather than later. And as we all know that didn't end up happening. So when I got a call this week from Grace saying that she found the one and that she was getting married. It was going to be a small wedding bride, groom, maid of honor, best man and both parents, apparently he had a lot of siblings and he didn't want all of them to come. So in all there was going to be 8 people. She wanted me to come to Toronto to try on bridesmaid dresses.

"So what is his name and have you met the family yet?" I asked her halfway through putting on the ugliest taffeta dress ever. "His name is Derek and he is the sweetest thing ever. I never told you this but I'm still a virgin I've always wanted to wait until I got married. Well it's the funniest thing he was waiting until marriage too." Grace said. "What's his last name? Maybe I know him." I replied. "Umm Venturi…" she replied quietly. I froze and thought about what I was going to say next. I could reply _The professional hockey player!/? _Which would work if he weren't my stepbrother. I could say _Derek is getting married and I didn't know!. _Instead I said, "Does he know I'm the maid of honor?" "No he doesn't." she replied. "Where is he now?" I asked. "Down the street getting fitted in his tux." She answered. "I want to tell him, I'll be back in about 20 min." I said as I finished changing. I got my purse walked out the door and took a breath this was going to be the first time I've seen Derek in four years.


	2. Women in Dresses and a Man in a Tux

Through the window I could see Sam looking at ties while I assume that Derek was in the dressing room. I took a deep breath opened the door and walked in. "Derek Michael Venturi, You told Grace you were waiting until marriage to have sex!" I yelled. Sam's eyes were so wide you would have thought he saw a ghost. Which I guess is appropriate since I haven't seen him in four years either. Derek walked out of the dressing room turned towards me and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" "Didn't you hear I'm the maid of honor, I guess I'm going to be in your wedding after all, that's what you wanted right?" I said coldly. "Hello to you too Sis, I haven't seen you in what four years and you're first sentence to me is THAT? I'm going to have to talk to Grace about you being the Maid of honor because that will not work for me." Derek replied. "Oh no you aren't going to be able to change her mind on that. We made a pact when we were two that we would be each others maid of honor and you know as well as I do when Grace says she is going to do something she follows through." I explained. The look on Derek's face was one of defeat. "So I have a proposition, we don't tell anyone about our past, but you have to tell her you lost your virginity in college you won't mention my name and I won't acknowledge anything about our previous relationship. If you don't tell her that you lost your v-card then I will tell her everything." I declared. "Deal but what do I say when she asks me why we haven't talked in four years?" he questioned. "Well since we can't exactly tell the truth, tell her what I told her four years ago. You became a pro hockey player and I never got to see you anymore and that we had a stupid fight and we never made up." I replied. "That's what you told her that I became famous and that I quit talking to you." He replied the hurt evident in his eyes and voice. "Derek…"I started but he cut me off. "You are the one who broke it off not me. I was going to ask you to marry me and you shot me down before I ever could. How dare you play the victim when I was the one crushed" he nearly yelled. "Do you think that I wanted to end it? I had a choice between you and our family and I chose the family because I love my sisters but I knew how much it would hurt you if you weren't able to see Marti again. I couldn't live with that, to be the reason you couldn't see the most important person in your life." I said looking at the ground. "You know that I would never let that happen, and why do you think that we would have had to choose between each other and the family? Do you know what Dad asked me at graduation, when we stopped talking? He said 'you two broke up didn't you, well that's going to make Christmas complicated" he replied. "They knew?" I asked wishing I was anywhere but here. "Yeah they knew, but I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" he said I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement I decided a bit of both. "You're right, let's get through the wedding and then I don't have to see you again. Sorry that your kids won't see their Aunt Casey." I replied. "Step-Aunt" he replied. "Same difference" I whispered. "Yeah, you're right" he replied just as silently. I turned around and walked out the door I didn't bother to say goodbye. I sent a text to Grace saying _I will see you tomorrow just remembered I have some work to do at home. Casey x _When I walked into my apartment I sat down on my couch and cried for hours. This was going to be the hardest thing I have to do.


	3. Two Girls and Two Hockey Players

I decided to spend more time with Grace since I only had a few days left in Toronto before I had to go back to New York. Unfortunately that meant spending time with Derek. Every time I looked at them I kept thinking about how was when we were younger and in love. But let's face it I've never really been out of love with Derek V. Grace decided that we should go and see Derek play hockey it was going to be a rival game against the Montréal Canadiens. I was excited because I got to meet all of the different hockey players who were rather attractive. One that particularly stood out to me was Michael Blunden; the only problem was he was the right wing for the Canadians. Which suited me just fine because it got on Derek's nerves and he was handsome which is a plus. 04 of us went to dinner afterwards and of course all Derek and Michael could talk about was hockey. While Grace and I discussed plans on the wedding, like invitations and cake and dresses. After dinner we went our separate ways and Michael walked me home and gave me a kiss good night, which is all that happened, but Derek didn't need to know that.

"So Michael was a gentleman last night I think we really hit it off" I said to grace as we were trying each bit of cake I swear by the end of this wedding I was going to gain at least 10 pounds. If not from this cake from all the food I've been downing because I've been so nervous. You see I'm a terrible liar; I can't keep secrets for my life. So having to keep the biggest secret ever from Grace is killing me. "I think that you too look cute together to bad you can't bring him as your date considering that one, no plus ones and two he's a rival to Derek's team and even I can't convince him to let you invite him. For some reason he doesn't want you in the wedding at all. Something about you two not being close anymore, which I think is insane all you need to do is spend time with each other and you will be friends again!" she explained as if it was the easiest solution ever. "That didn't work when our parent's tried to get us to stop fighting and it probably won't work now." I replied knowing how hard it would be for both Derek and me now that I knew that I royally fucked up. "I have to finish that novel I've been writing about the woman who lost her love and then reunites with him on accident on a train and end up working together. Spoiler alert it's a happy ending! I was also thinking about naming the main character after you as a wedding present." I said hoping that would make her forget that she wanted me to spend time with the bane of my existence, the love of my life and her fiancé. It didn't. "I have set reservations for a nice lunch for you and Derek tomorrow. Play nice kiss and make up and everything." She said with a smile. If she only knew how much I wanted to kiss and make up. All I knew was that I was dreading tomorrow and that I had nothing to wear.


	4. Two Ex Lovers and A Wet Shirt

I decided on wearing a sundress not to dressy but still nice enough. The way it was cut really accentuated my dancer's figure. I looked good if I do say so myself. I walked into the restaurant and saw him right away. This was going to be really awkward. We looked as though we were two lovers and four years ago I guess you would be right but right now he is my stepbrother and my best friend's fiancé. "Hello long night time no see how was Michael? Did he treat you right was he as good as I was, well that's impossible so I guess not." he said coldly but with a smirk. "God Derek could your ego get any bigger! I wouldn't know if he was better although he probably is." I said, praying to God that this lunch would go fast but knowing us I was probably wrong. "So have you told her you're not a virgin yet?" I asked. "About that I don't think that's really good work for me." he said arrogantly as if everything revolved around him. Which when we were younger it did, but not today, not now. "I don't know how I was able to spend four years as your girlfriend. It amazes me that I didn't leave you long before I did." I knew that was harsh but he just makes me so mad I can't stand it. "I don't know how I was able to spend four years as your boyfriend! You always were condescending and would patronize me. Everything always having to be perfect. I was never good enough for you, you couldn't ever get over the fact that I was your stepbrother. Dating you and sleeping with you was the worst mistake of my life!" he yelled. I couldn't handle it anymore I just snapped I threw all of my water in his face turned around and said "fuck you Venturi I'm going to tell Grace, one that you lost your virginity and two that you lost it to me. I'm sure your fight fiancé would love to hear all about how you lost your V card to your stepsister." then I walked out the door and headed towards my hotel room I needed to talk to Katie one of my best friends in college she would know what to do. Before I could get me farther I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What happened to us we were so close, and now we haven't talked in four years, do you know how hard it's been not seeing your best friend for four years?" Derek asked. I tried stopping the tears from falling down my face but I couldn't. "Yes I do I lost my friend for four years as well. I think we should start over, not to when we were kids and thought all the time. And not to college where we dated, we should start over as adults as friends." I said. "Sounds good to me, friends." he replied. "I have to get back to the hotel I have to call Katie. You know she's my editor now, best friends at work sometimes we don't get everything done." I laughed. "So you finally became a writer?" he asked although I'm pretty sure he knew my books were everywhere, I wrote a series about a girl who fell in love with a zombie not my best work it was written as a joke making fun of another certain book saga. Apparently teenage girls everywhere love it. "Yeah I'm pretty good at it too." I replied. "Well tell Kate I said hi," he said with a smile no doubt thinking of all the little shenanigans we did during college. "I would but she doesn't know that Grace is marrying you." I said with a frown. "Well if you end up telling her say hi for me. I got to go, and so do you I'll see you soon!" he said with a smile. "Bye" I replied this is going to be super hard. I took my iPhone out and used Siri to call Kate. "Kate I have a problem..."


	5. A Best Friend and Good Advice

AN: Sorry if Casey is a little OOC you have to remember that she isn't a virgin anymore, had grown up a lot over the four years at Queens and has lost hope in love.

"Kate I have a problem..." I said into the phone. "What's his name?" I could hear the smile in her voice. "Why do you assume that it's about a guy?" I asked. "It's always about a guy so what's his name?" she asked again. "Are names important really I mean his name could be Eric or something else doesn't matter really." I replied deflecting the name question. "You saw Derek are you kidding me!?" she yelled. "Not only did I see him I'm going to be in his wedding." I said morosely. "Grace?" she guessed. "You'd think she would tell me that she was marrying my stepbrother before she asked me to be in the wedding. Especially when she knows we haven't talked in four years." I whispered. "Well she wanted you to be in her wedding and she knew that if you knew that he was marrying your estranged stepbrother." why was Katie always my voice of reason. "He is estranged for a reason!" I replied not giving up my argument. "Yeah but she doesn't know why she thinks that you gotten an argument over him becoming a pro player" she replied. Damn it she got me again. Gah why is it that this man drives me to cussing even when he's not here. "Hey isn't Hunter still in Toronto maybe I should call him." I said. After me and Derek broke up I was emotionally destroyed, at Queens there had been this guy who had hit on me the whole four years who drove Derek crazy. Anyway after the break up just to piss off Derek I went on a date with this guy we ended up becoming just fuck buddies no emotional ties at all, which suited both of us. I couldn't get hurt and he got sex. "You are just calling him to get under Derek's skin you don't really want to go back to having sex with him. Let's face it when you and Hunter had your thing it was just to get Derek's attention." She said. "It has always been about Derek and it always will be about Derek because no matter how hard you fight it and no matter how much you ignore it you will always be in love with him." She continued. "Even if I was in love with him, which I'm not, it's too late now he is marrying one of my best friends, it's not like he's marrying some blonde bimbo model." I replied. My phone started to vibrate in my hand. "Look Kate, I have a call coming in I will talk to you tomorrow I love and miss you, bye." I answered the phone. "Hello Casey here." I answered. "It's Grace how did the lunch go?" she asked. "How did Derek say it went?" I asked. "That it went well and that you are working out your differences." She replied. "Well if he thinks me throwing my drink at him and storming off is working out our differences then I must have been giving mixed signals." I said sarcastically. "You through your drink at him! I would have paid to see that." She said laughing. "You're not mad about that?" I asked. "No as long as you didn't stain his shirt." She added. "Nope you're fine it was just water! I will see you tonight for girl's night out! I have to go, bye!" I said with a smile. I sent Derek a text saying,

_You need to tell her soon because we are having girls night out tonight and you know that I get honest when I drink! Casey x _

His reply was,

_Do you want me to tell her about the sex or us? Derek x_

My reply was,

_Us it's easier to explain and you won't get in as much trouble. And since when do we add kisses at the end of out texts? Casey x_

His final reply was,

_Since September 18, 2009. Derek x_

He still remembered our anniversary, this was going to be an interesting night.


	6. A Phonecall and a Ring

Three things have been nagging at my mind all day. First was it true, did I still love Derek like Kate said, I mean sure I still get butterflies when he looks at me and I can't stop thinking about him but that means nothing. Right? Second thing I have been thinking about was that he remembered our anniversary. I know I remembered our anniversary because let's face it how could I forget that day, it's been forever imprinted in my head. The fact that he remembers puzzles me because he never remembered the four years we were together. Last but not least what was Grace going to say to me tonight would she choose another maid of honor, will he tell her that we lost our virginity's to each other. Then it hit me she knew, she knew that I lost it when I was in college to a guy named Eric, and now that Derek was going to tell her we dated all through college. Fuck. I. Am. So. Screwed. Before I could completely fathom what this was going to do to my friendship with Grace my phone started to ring. I looked at the number and surprisingly it said Derek. "Hello Casey speaking?" I answered. "I told her about us." He said. "What exactly did you say to her?" I asked. "The truth, everything from our first kiss, to the break up, yes that includes the sex not in details. I told her that I loved you so much and that I had bought a ring and was going to ask you the day you ended it." He began. I interrupted "You bought a ring?" I whispered just loud enough that he could hear. "Yes I bought a ring." he responded. "What did you end up doing with it?" I couldn't help but asking. "Doesn't matter, what does matter is while she is super pissed at you for not telling her, and wanted to postpone the wedding because I lied about everything, but I was able to talk her out of it for now, but nothing is set in stone." he replied. Am I a bad person for feeling elated for the two seconds I thought the wedding was off? "I'm probably going to get an earful when I see her tonight aren't I."I said worried. "Yeah you will, I have to go I will talk to you later." He said. "Ok I will see you soon." I replied. "Just so you know Princess I kept it." He said then immediately hung up before I could say anything. Did he just say what I thought he just said, he kept the ring and he called me Princess it's been a while since I heard that moniker. Time to think about that later now it's time to face Grace. I walked out of my hotel room closed the door walked to the elevators and before I could press the button, the door dinged opened and out walked Grace. "I can explain" I began but she cut me off. "You slept with my fiancé and you didn't tell me." She said. "In my defense, I slept with him four years ago when we were together." I replied knowing that probably wasn't going to make things better but it was worth a try. "How could you not tell me that you two were together?" Grace said. "Because I love you and your happiness and his happiness is all that really matters to me." I replied I know it sounds corny but it was true. "That is so sweet, but you still should have told me!" She smiled. "So what are you going to do about Derek?" I asked I had to know. "I really don't know." She replied honestly.


	7. A Angel and A Demon

"I really don't know" she replied honestly. I wonder what I want her to do, if she calls it off then I have a chance with Derek no matter how slim. Or maybe she will marry him anyway and while I will be unhappy she and Derek will live happily ever after. "I think I might postpone the wedding only for a little while but enough to get our heads on straight and for me to figure out if I really should marry him." She explained. "Well you should do what you think is best." I replied. Please, Please, Please call the wedding off. "I mean if you truly love him it should all work out. I can't help but feel like this is my fault." I said. If I'm truly being honest with myself the little devil, who strangely looks like Derek, on my shoulder wants me to prevent the wedding form ever happening. However the angel on my shoulder that looks like me says that I shouldn't be selfish. Right now I can the Derek on my left shoulder's point. "It's not your fault he shouldn't have made you lie and he shouldn't have lied to me in the first place." She said. We spent the rest of the night, club hopping and we had an amazing time she had a few too many drinks but I only drank diet cokes. Ever since freshman year of college where I had an unfortunate experience involving tequila and me dancing on a table in my underwear, I quit drinking when I was out. "I don't think I'm actually ready for marriage." Grace slurred after her fourth jack and coke. "What was he like in college?" she then asked. "If you aren't ready then don't get married it's that simple. And he was nicer than he was when we lived together with our parents, he still pranked me, I remember this time when he put food coloring in our milk. He was good to me very loyal and though he acted like he didn't care about anything he would go out of his way to make sure that I was ok and always asked how my day went or mad sure that no body messed with me. He was my best friend, my closest confidant, and I loved him." I said. "I wish he cared more about me. When he comes home after practice, he doesn't ask about my day he just kisses me on the cheek and falls asleep." She said. "Sweetheart I think it's time to get you home you've had enough to drink and we don't want you to have any worse of a hangover than you need to." I said trying to get off the subject of going to bed with Derek. "What's it like to sleep with him? Is he any good in bed?" she asked. I should have known this topic was going to come up but then again this is me I can tell myself that something is not going to happen knowing that inevitably it will. "The best I ever had, if you tell him that I said that I will deny it." I said laughing. I was thinking about what Derek had said earlier 'Did he treat you right? Was he as good as I was, well that's impossible so I guess not,' the problem is he would probably been right, he was the best I ever had. "Now if you are done with the third degree I am taking you home." I said with finality. "Derek is spending the night at Sam's so you don't have to worry about seeing him tonight." She said. We got into the taxi and we got out of the car and I helped her into her building and to the elevator. "Love you and I will see you tomorrow." I said to Grace. She mumbled a "Bye" and went upstairs. I got back in the taxi and went to my hotel. I got to room 333 slid my card into the door and opened it. What happened next wasn't what I was expecting. On the other side of the room was a man facing the window he turned around and said "Hello Casey."


	8. A Dark Figure and A Huge Fight

"Hello Casey" the dark figure said. I turned on the lights and yell "DE-REK HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY FUCKING ROOM!" "Tisk, Tisk, Case since when do you cuss like that?" he said turning around. "Well you do bring out the worst of me, and you still didn't answer my question. I thought you stopped sneaking into my rooms since Christmas break senior year of university! Remember George walked in and you were only in your boxers, I believe you told him you were "Sleep walking." I laughed to myself and he chuckled a bit too. "Wait how did you get in my room?" I asked, my heart starting to beat at a regular pace. "Has it been so long that you have forgotten? I am The Derek Venturi I can talk my way into anything and now that I'm famous it's even easier." He smirked. As long as I have known him I have lied to myself and others about that smirk. I say I hate it but truthfully it makes me week in the knees. "The nice blonde at the front desk?" I asked although I knew the answer. "Yeah apparently she's a fan." He replied. "You know in a few years you aren't going to be able to use your looks to get what you want." I said trying to get to him. "You and I both know that my looks will last and my charm." He said. "If only you could rid of that ego." I quipped back. "Last time I checked you liked my ego." He replied. "You are such a pig! Why am I even talking to you?" I responded. "Because Klutzilla we need to talk." He answered. "About what? We have nothing to talk about anymore." I retorted. "How about the fact that I'm marrying your best friend. Or how I would have been fine never seeing you again, but you had to fucking ruin that like you always do. Your pick." He snapped. "Do you really hate me so much that seeing me disgusts you? If you don't want me in the wedding, if there still is a wedding, I will just leave. Move so I can pack my bags." I seethed. "What do you mean if there still is a wedding?" he asked cautiously. "I was just with Grace and she said that she wasn't sure about anything I believe her exact words were "I think I might postpone the wedding." I explained coldly aiming to hurt him and I think I hit a sore spot. "Postpone the wedding?" Derek asked. "Yeah Postpone don't worry look on the bright side, you still have a chance, at least she won't run off to another country and actually become successful." I answered. Maybe that was a little harsh but he pissed me off saying that he never wanted to see me again, and he didn't want me in the wedding. "Yes so if you would be so kind as to leave, I have some packing to do and a plane ride to catch." I said unsympathetically. He turned to leave had his hand on the door and said "Don't go, stay for her she's going to need you." "Why is she going to need me?" I asked. "Because I'm calling off the wedding tomorrow." He said grimly then walked out the door. I got out my iPhone and called Kate. By now tears were streaming down my face. "He hates me."


	9. A Phone Call and A Plane Ride

"He hates me." I said. "He has always hated you!" Kate replied without missing a beat. I mean seriously loathes me, he wishes that he never saw me again and doesn't want me in the wedding which is moot point because he is calling off the wedding tomorrow!" I basically yelled. "He's calling off the wedding?" Katie asked slowly. "Yes, I have to stop him, he is going to hurt Grace! I can't let him fuck up like this!" I yelled. "Let me get this straight Derek, the man you love, is calling off the wedding to your best friend and you want to fix it?" Kate replied. "Yes I can't let this get in the way of their happiness!" I replied as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world, but even I know that it is crazy even for me. "Really Casey Really you need to think twice about what you're doing." She said. "Ok, I will, hey Kate I have to go I will talk to you later bye!" I said then hung up the phone. I put on my coat and walked out the door I needed to fix this.

Somewhere in New York

"Keith!" Kate yelled. "Yes is something wrong are you ok?" Keith walked in, "I'm going to need a few days off." She told her boss. "Can I ask why?" he replied. "Casey and Derek." She replied as if it answered everything. "When did they see each other again and how bad is it?" he asked. "Bad enough for me to fly to Toronto, and Grace is marrying him." Kate replied. "She's a big girl she can take care of herself." He said wondering why I was such a big deal. "Basically you know about Dasey you were there for that. Well Grace didn't know found out postponed the wedding and now Casey is going to try to make sure that they go through with the wedding. So she is basically insuring that she will be unhappy for the rest of her life." Kate said all in one breath. "Shit. I'm calling Derek." Keith said. "You have his number still?" Kate asked. "I kind of still talk to him, before you say anything he was my friend before I met Casey, and he may or may not ask about how Casey is doing." He said bracing himself sure that Kate was going to hit him. "You are coming with me." She said definitively. "Ok but only because I care about both of them and I have a lot of vacation days." Keith said smiling. "Let's go save Dasey!" Kate smiled. Kate got on the computer and booked the earliest flight in the morning, they left at 4 am. While on the plane at 4:30 am, Keith's alarm went off. Apparently he was supposed to go fishing that day. Kate gave him a death stare like no one had given him before.

Back in Toronto

I ran after him but by the time I got downstairs he was gone so I went back upstairs. I need a plan of action how am I going to fix this relationship that I have torn apart. I'm going to be a home wrecker! It's one in the morning I might as well go to sleep and regroup tomorrow. I got into my pajamas got in bed and turned off the light. It was about 6 am when I heard a knock on the door. It has to be Grace he said he would tell her tomorrow morning I just didn't know this early. I went up to the door and opened it. "Kate and Keith, what the hell are you two doing here?"


	10. A Interevention and A Sport's Bar

Casey

"Kate and Keith, what the hell are you two doing here?" I said as I looked at two of my best friends. "Shouldn't you be in New York right now?" I asked. "Well you needed a talking to and now you can't hang up on me! I'm here to whip your ass in to shape, madam!" Kate said patronizingly. "I have to go kick some sense into Derek, I will meet up with you later." Keith said then walked to the elevator and called Derek. "Yo, D it's been a while! Listen I'm in town this weekend on business do you want to get together? I have a couple hours right now!" Keith said on the phone. "Sure man it's been a while I have some questions for you anyway!" Derek replied. "Let's meet for lunch at that sports bar we used to go to."

Derek

It had been quite some time since I had last seen Keith although we still kept in touch it was hard seeing him often due to the distance. I wonder if he has any dirt on Case that I could user against her in our next inevitable fight. Keith walked in sat down beside me and without looking at me said "What the fuck is wrong with you?" that wasn't what I was expecting. "What do you mean what the fuck is wrong with me?" I replied defensively. "Are you really that blind that you don't see what is in front of you? You let her get away the first time, and I will be damned if I watch her get hurt like that again." Keith said. "See her get hurt! I was the victim I loved her with all my heart, and she just threw me away like I was nothing like we were nothing. Fuck, Keith she was my everything, is my everything. She pisses me off, and it makes me want to scream at her, and it makes me want to punch something, and it makes me want to kiss her. For fuck sakes, I love to hate her and I hate that I love her. Don't tell me you can't see her go through that again." I yelled. "You have no idea what she went through do you? She cried for months I wouldn't be surprised if she still cried. She started to drink. Yes we are talking about Casey McDonald. She had a fuck buddy right after the break up, not a relationship, a fuck buddy with that Hunter kid you hated. She fell apart it wasn't until Marti went to her and told her I quote 'You aren't the only one hurting, so is he, and so help me god if you don't pull yourself together I will kick your ass!' wasn't exactly nice but she realized that she needed to clean herself up." Keith explained. I knew two things one I was going to kill that Hunter guy and two I was going to thank Marti for saving Casey like that. "So I'm going to ask again. What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing because she hates me and you are forgetting I am engaged to another woman." I replied, how could I forget about Grace. "From what I hear Grace has postponed the wedding." Keith replied. "I'm not leaving Grace because we are having troubles I'm not going to leave her like Case left me." I replied. "Is that what this is about being better than You are telling me that you are going to marry the woman you love's best friend just to prove to her that you are a better person than she is." Keith commented. "That is so Derek-Casey logic!" "Keith it was nice to see you again, but I'm not going to change my mind about this I'm sorry." I said as I got up to leave. "She's not Casey." Keith said. "Nobody's Casey, but she loves me." I replied and walked out the door.


	11. A List and A Drink

"Before you say anything, don't." I said looking at my best friend of eight years. "I didn't say anything, yet, but I think we need to talk about this before you go off and make your unhappiness permanent." Kate replied. "At least go over the pros and cons with me. You love making charts and making lists and stuff." Kate continued. This was true I could even color code it if I had more than a pad of paper and a pen from the hotel.

Pros and cons to making sure Derek gets back with Grace.

_Pros_

Grace will be happy

Derek will be happy

I will have super cute step-nieces and nephews

Since Grace is a chef I won't have to cook at Christmas anymore

I get to wear the surprisingly pretty bridesmaids dress

_Cons_

I won't be happy

I will have super cute step-nieces and nephews

I will stand next to them as they say I do

I will have to smile every time I see them together even though there is a hole in my chest.

I'm in love with him

I turned toward Kate and I told her to read it. "Well it's about time you came to terms with the fact that you love him. Now what are you going to do about it?" Kate asked me. I know what she wants me to do but again there is the masochist in me that wants him to be happy even if it causes me pain. "I don't know ignore it hope my feeling's go away." I said hoping she'd take that as an answer, she didn't. "At least tell him how you feel get it over with then if he shoots you down you can avoid him like you have for the past four years or you can live happily ever after. You will never know until you try." Kate finished her monologue. I got out my phone and called Derek. "What do you want Space-Case? I'm kind of busy having a beer and trying to forget about what Keith just said to me." He answered with out saying hi. "I need a drink too I wanna forget that Kate just said to me. Where are you I will meet you there." I replied. I wasn't lying I really did need a drink and it was only noon. "I'm at Fox's Sports Bar see you in 15." Derek replied and then hung up. "Well Kate it looks like I have a date with Derek and some raspberry vodka.

I walked into Fox's and saw him at the bar walked over and sat next to him. "I have a rule against drinking in public after an incident including tequila and me dancing on a table in my underwear, and I'm about to break it." I said sitting down next to me. "Bartender, get her some Jack." I heard Derek say. Even after all this time, his voice sounded the same although a little tired and a little slurred. "Do you love her?" I asked surprising myself at my frankness. "Yes, but that's not the question you should be asking." He replied. "And what pray tell is the question I should be asking?" I asked hanging on his every word. "Am I IN love with her?" He answered. "Are you in love with her?" I asked and waited for a reply.


	12. A Bartender and A New Friend

"Are you in love with her?" I asked and waited for a reply. But the look in his face said everything it was the same look of emptiness that he had when we broke up. He had to love her if he was this distraught over the postponing of the wedding. "Does it really matter anymore?" he asked. "It does if you want to fight for this for her. I can see the hurt in your eyes no matter what Keith said to you, which I can guess it was about the same thing Kate talked to me about. Don't listen to him do what you want to do follow your heart. Don't do what Keith wants your to do, what Kate wants you to do, what our parents want you to do, what Grace wants you to do or even what I want you to do. Not that you ever listened to me anyway." I said to him trying to help. "What do you want me to do?" he asked surprising me. "Does it really matter anymore?" I replied. "Yes it does I haven't asked you how you feel about it." He replied. "I want you to be happy. That's all I ever wanted so if she makes you happy marry her if she doesn't don't but don't marry or not marry her because that is what others want you to do." I said noticing that my drink was now empty. "Areale she needs another drink and so do I." Derek told the bartender. "Ok, Are you Casey? I've heard a lot about you." she said as she was pouring my drink. "Areale butt out." I heard Derek say under his breath. "Yes I am Casey what lies has he been telling you about me?" I replied to the nice woman with the crazy blue hair she looked like one of those anime characters. "Nothing bad, although I did get to hear Keith rip him a new one." Areale replied enjoying this too much. "I don't even want to know." I said with a smile. Derek turned to me and said, "If you were me what would you do? Case I'm asking you as a friend not as my stepsister and not as my ex-girlfriend." He asked me looking deep in my eyes. "Well I would make a pros and cons list and then make my best decision." I replied honestly not telling him I had just made one earlier. "I'm not going to make a list." He replied. "What do you want from me Venturi? Do you want me to say yes I give permission for you to marry her, do you want me to tell you to cancel it, do you want me to tell you to marry her? What do you want from me Derek?" I asked frustrated. "I don't know what I want?" He replied morosely. "Maybe you should figure that out, I need to go back to New York this week I need to turn in my manuscript for the new book. I will come back for the wedding if there is one." I got out my money to pay Areale. "Goodbye Derek, please keep in touch I'd like to be friends." I said kissed his cheek a little to close to his mouth turned around and walked away. That may have been the most masochistic thing I have said all day and I just tried to talk Derek into marrying Grace.

Derek

"I swear to god if you let her go again I'll kick your fine ass." Areale said to me seriously. I may be a pro hockey player but that girl scared the hell outta me. "It's complicated you know that." I replied hoping she'd drop it. She didn't. "Derek think things over, preferably while you are sober. Make a fucking decision and get on with your life." My friend advised me. "Fine I'll catch a cab home. I'll see you later." I told her standing up. I paid for the drinks and started to walk towards the door processing what just happened. I had just let Casey McDonald walk out of my life again and it hurt more than I thought it would. "Friends, I can do friends." I said to no one in particular and walked out the door. Yeah right.


	13. A Ring and Some Ice Cream

AN: A few days ago I uploaded chapter two instead of chapter 12 that error has been fixed so if you haven't read chapter 12 yet read it before this. Sorry I messed up.

Lot's of love, Ellie!

Derek

"Derek, I don't think it's going to work with us. And before you say anything I am going to tell you why. Not only did you lie to me for the 9 months we dated each other, about your virginity or lack thereof. You also hid the fact from me that you lost your virginity to my **best friend,** but dated her for four years! You also were planning on asking her to marry you and you kept the ring! Yes, I know about that, I had a chat with Marti this morning because I knew **she** would tell me the truth. I feel like I don't even know you, our whole relationship is built on lies. Not to mention the fact that you are still in love with her. Don't fucking deny it I can see it in your eyes. It's over Derek I am moving out." Grace yelled furiously her face showing signs of hurt and anger. "I'm staying at my parent's house for a while." She continued. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" I asked almost pleading but I knew it was a lost cause. "No, there really isn't. Goodbye Derek." She grabbed her bag and stomped towards the door, took the ring off her hand threw it over her shoulder. She opened and walked through the door, slamming it on the way out. Great that's the second girl to walk out of my life in one day.

Casey

"You told him you wanted to be friends!" Kate said annoyed. "Yes I lost him once I will not lose him again even if it's only as friends." I replied calmly. There was a knock on the door I got up to answer it relieved the conversation was over but knowing this wasn't going to be then end of this. I opened the door. It was Grace. "Hello Casey, we need to talk." She said as she walked in the room and put her bag and purse on the floor. "I'm pissed." She started. "More at him for lying to me for so long and pissed at you for lying to me in college about the guy you were seeing because then none of this would have happened. How could you not tell me that you had slept with him the moment you found out who I was marrying?" she said sounding hurt and tired rather than pissed. "I wanted him to tell you so I went in the tux store and said 'Derek Michael Venturi, You told Grace you were waiting until marriage to have sex!' then I went on a rant about how he needed to tell you that we had been together and that he had in fact lost his virginity." I explained trying to make things better. "Still you could have given me a warning." she said and I could see where she was coming from, why didn't her best friend tell her first? "He was the one who lied to you I thought he should be the one who told you the truth." I replied it sounded logical to me. "Why is Kate here?" Grace suddenly asked. "Well the truth is she and Keith came up here to support me and help me get though this wedding." I said. "Well I can't say that I have completely forgiven you, and I'll probably never forgive him. I will call you sometime in future, please don't contact me until then I need some time to think. Now I'm off to my parent's home." Grace said as she was picking up her stuff. "Tell Rachel and Matthew I said hello and I'm sorry." I said. "I will. Bye." She said as she walked out the door. "Bye." I whispered as the door shut behind her. "Well that could have gone a lot worse. When she walked in I thought I was going to have to be a ref at a wrestling match. Oh and who is Rachel and Matthew?" Kate said trying to cheer me up. "They are her parents. This is the first argument we have had since she stole one of my Barbies in preschool." I said. "You look like you could use some Greater's Black Raspberry Chip ice cream and a chick flick." Kate said got her purse out and we went to the store to get ice cream and a movie.


	14. A Plane and a Flashback

As we waited for the plane to take off I sat at the window seat I was sitting behind Kate and Keith and next to an old lady who had already fallen asleep. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to the reason I was on this plane, Derek. Derek and I were always passionate whether it was fighting over the remote or if we were under the sheets. It was the banter and back and forth that kept us drawn to each other. It was only a matter of time until we would cross that line, while fighting where we would get into each other's faces and one would capture the others lips. Which is exactly what happened, we were in our apartment at Queens, it was cheaper than getting freshman dorms for both of us, and with the new baby, our parent's needed all the spare cash as possible.

"_Derek It was my turn to watch the TV you can watch this Hockey rerun anytime it's the season premiere of Castle!" I yelled reaching for the remote but he wouldn't let me have it. "You can watch it on the internet tomorrow." Derek said as he put the remote behind his back. "You think I won't reach for it do you?" I asked knowing that the only way to get it would be to straddle his legs since he was in his chair. "You wouldn't dare." He replied. "Challenge accepted." I countered and went over straddled his lap and reached behind him. "You won't get it." He said with one of those smirks that I hated so much. I straightened up and said "Is that so?" just as I was looking up I realized just how close I really was to him. "Yeah" he whispered. It was one of those moments where we get to close and one of us backs down but it wasn't going to be me this time. His eyes were staring into mine asking if we do this will you freak out. "It is." He finished and kissed me. The kiss started off slow but it started to get more intense, reluctantly we stopped, needing to breathe. It was then when I realized how much of an effect I had on him. I have two choices one I can keep going and probably lose my virginity, or I could walk away and see what happens. I chose the second. But before I could say anything he bit my lip and we started kissing again. About 5 minutes later I pulled away and said "It's late, I have test tomorrow, and there is no way you are getting past second before asking me out on a date." I got off his lap as dignified as possible and walked away without looking back._

Out of all of the Dasey moments we've had I think that one was my favorite probably because his reaction the next day.

_ "So Space Case what are you doing tonight?" Derek asked me over breakfast. "Well I was planning on doing some homework then yoga and maybe read pride and prejudice again." I replied wondering where he was going with this. "Wrong you are going out to dinner and a movie with me." He replied as if I was some regular girl and not his stepsister that he lives with. "Derek, you aren't going to get in my pants you know that right." I told him bluntly. "Yeah, I know doesn't mean I can't take you out. I have class in ten, I will pick you up at 7." He replied as he put his bowl in the sink and finished his orange juice, then walked out the door. This was going to be interesting._

"We are beginning our dissent please put your tray table up and your seat back in its upright position." The flight attendant announced as the seatbelt sign began to flash. I began to think about all of the different things I had to do when I got back home. We finally landed and got off the plane and went to baggage claim. There was a guy who had just taken my suitcase off the conveyor belt and before I could scream for someone to catch the guy, he turned around.


	15. A Stepbrother and A Question

AN: It was fun to see the different theories on who the Mystery Man was I had a lot of people guess Derek some thought he was a thief or that old ex boyfriend she had after Derek. They were all wrong. :D

"EDWIN! What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be in LA this week!" I exclaimed while giving my favorite stepbrother a hug. "I just got off my plane and got a call from Lizzie saying that you were going to land about an hour after I did." Edwin replied he was a huge banker on Wall Street who spent a lot of time flying between LA, New York, and Toronto. Which meant he was still close with Derek. "When did he call you?" I asked his face had a look filled with pity. "After you walked out of the tux store. He asked me and I quote 'Why the fuck didn't you tell me she was going to be in my wedding?' To which I replied, 'You didn't invite me, sorry Bro." Edwin said. "I can see you not telling the asshole about me but you could have at least given me some warning." I said frustrated. "You mean you didn't know? I assumed that you already did, the fam has been talking about it for months." He replied looking genuinely sorry. "No I wasn't aware, I was ambushed while trying on a dress. You would think the fam would at least tell me Derek was getting married." I replied. How could my family keep this from me? "We all know how you and Derek are about each other. Every time you are brought up around him he gets this look in his eyes and the same thing happens to you it's like you're hollow, so we don't talk about it." Edwin tried to explain. "You are forgiven for now." I said I couldn't stay mad at him for long we had become close over the past four years. "So have you told Olivia you are back yet? Or were you going to surprise her when you get home?" I asked Edwin's girlfriend had just moved in with him. I like Olivia but I doubt that she is going to be "the one" but she's a very nice girl. "Look I have to go see Liv but I will make sure we get dinner this week I will have my secretary send you the details." He said as he got his suitcase ready to go. "Bye Ed, I need to get home and get some sleep." I said hugged him and turned and walked back to where Kate and Keith were standing. "Guy's I'm going to get a taxi home and hopefully get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow morning I have the first half of the manuscript to my new book." I gave them both hugs before I left we said our goodbyes and then I entered the taxi.

I unlocked my apartment and walked in everything was right where I left it. It was nice to be home. I left my suitcase at the door I would empty it and clean my clothes tomorrow right now I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Just as I was getting out of the shower and getting dressed for bed, my cell phone rang. Without looking at the screen I answered it "Hello" the familiar voice on the phone replied, "I have a proposition." "You never would leave me alone, why should you now?" I said annoyed that the call was detaining me from getting sleep. "Aren't you going to ask me my proposition?" they asked. "Fine, what is your proposition?" I answered. "Well I can't do the whole friends thing so I think we should go back to being enemies. Not the past four years enemies the kind we were in high school where I annoyed the hell outta you and you would scream Der-ek really loud at me." Derek replied super excited. "Enemies. I can do enemies. So that means I get to nag you again, and tell you what to do." I said liking this deal even more. "I never said that I said we should be enemies not that you should nag me all the time." Derek replied and I could tell he was regretting his suggestion a bit. "Well then you need to work on your backhand shot because it's becoming a little sloppy you used to be so good at them." I replied. Shit he doesn't know that I still watch him play. "You still watch me play." It was half a question half a statement and I wasn't sure how to answer it.

*Backhand shot: A shot or pass made with the stick from the left side by a right-handed player or from the right side by a left-handed player.


	16. 328 Games and Number 25

AN: I am so sorry it has been so long I have had two projects and two papers due in the past three weeks I plan on writing more than one chapter this week before school starts back! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Love, Ellie

Derek

"You still watch me play." I half asked half stated. "Well you see umm… I may have seen a few of them." she replied. "How many?" I asked still reeling from the fact that she watched my games. "I don't know how many have you played?" she replied. "About 328 in the past four years that's not including championship games. Why?" I asked wondering why she was asking how many. "I would say about 328 of your games not including championships." She replied sounding nervous. She watched all of my games I can't believe she watched one of my games nonetheless all of them. "All of them? You watched all of them." I asked in disbelief. "I even went to some of them, well the one's Keith dragged me to when you played the rangers." She said gaining more confidence. "Keith took you to some of my games and didn't even tell me about it. He is so dead!" I almost yelled. "He knew you would be upset and I told him not to tell you. And before you ask I don't know why I watch your games. Kate swears that it is because I "Am deeply in love with you still" and my shrink says that it's because your hockey playing makes me feel at home, and Keith says it's because I like player number 25." She replied. "I swear to god if Schmitt goes anywhere near you I will kick his ass. I mean come on, that would be a disaster if there ever was one." I said aggravated. It would be awful she would get hurt and I would end up having to pick up the pieces just like I did with Max and Truman. "Protective much? Plus you and I both know that if I were going to date a hockey player it would be Michael Blunden. I mean do you know how hard it is to meet a pro hockey player?" she said. I know she's trying to get under my skin and she wanted me to respond. "I have never had a problem meeting pro hockey players I don't what you are talking about maybe good luck with those kinds of things. I mean I know plenty of supermodels, I thought you were a famous author or something don't you meet famous people?" I replied trying to get under her skin.

Casey

"Yes I meet famous people, such as J.K. Rowling and the actors that are going to be in the film adaptation of my first and second book. I don't get to meet or see famous models or hockey players even though I'm sort of related to one." I replied it was nice bantering again I mean it's not like we were flirting just arguing like we used to. "They are making a movie for The Loving Dead and BRAINS... vs. Beauty?" he asked. Oops I forgot I wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet, also don't judge me on the names of my books they were originally written as satire but they actually became popular. "Derek you can not tell anyone about this the announcement is coming out next month. Please Derek I will get in so much trouble!" I begged hoping that he wouldn't go mouthing off so some of the men in the locker room. "I won't tell anyone on one condition." Derek replied. Oh god what did he want now "Oh god what do you want now?" I asked. "I get to be your date at the movie premiere." Derek said and I could basically see his smirk even though he was in Toronto and I was in New York. "It's a deal but you have to wear a tux and actually try to look nice it is my book." I replied smiling at the thought of him still being in my life in about 2 years time. "Hey who helped you come up with some of the names for the characters in those books you know I was around for the first few chapters of The Loving Dead." He said reminding me of the old times where I would get stuck on a page and he would help give me ideas and make sure that I stayed sane. "Oh I'm sure I would have used different names, instead of Chris the leading man would be Zach the Zombie sounds more catchy." I replied. "I need sleep and so do you it has been a long week get sleep so you can go to work and write a new bestseller!" He said just before he hung up. "Goodbye do well at your game tomorrow I'll be watching number 24!" I replied. "I thought you said it was number 25 you liked…" he continued but I hung up on him and left him hanging. I hate to admit it but I missed D a lot.


	17. A Ticket and Two Dreams

Casey

The white dress I was wearing made me look like a princess. I have never felt so beautiful. the look on his eyes watching me walk down the isle arm linked with my father's was one of love. There was no one I would rather be standing at the altar with. "Cassandra Marie McDonald so you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. "I do" I replied. " And you Derek Michael Venturi do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked. "I do" Derek said with a smile an actual smile not a smirk. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished. Just as Derek leaned in to kiss me someone's phone started going off. Beep beep beep. It was then that I realized it wasn't a phone it was my alarm. It was a dream.

Derek

I only got 4 hours of sleep before I woke up from a dream well more like a nightmare.

_ I was just about to ask Casey to marry me I had the ring in my pocket and we were sitting on a park bench on campus. That is when she hit me with the worst moment bar none. __"Derek this isn't going to work we need to spend some time apart if not indefinitely. I think that it will get easier as time goes by. So this is goodbye Derek, I won't see you again, I will tell the family that after we graduate we will have separate holidays. I love you I really do but our relationship will tear our family apart." She said handing me the pictures of us from the championship game I played in last week. "__If you have children someday when they point to the pictures please tell them my name, tell them how the crowds went wild, tell them how I hope they shine, and tell them that their Aunt Casey loves them with all her heart." She said holding back the tears that I know were going to fall as soon as I said something. "No." I said plainly. "What do you mean 'No' yes we will avoid each other and then when we graduate we won't see each other again." she insisted. "I mean No I will not lose you. I can accept us not being together, and I will live, but what I can not do is live without you in my life." I said morosely. "I don't know if I can keep you in my life Derek, it will be too hard for me to deal with."_

I woke up and I got on the computer and bought a ticket for NYC. Because I have a game tonight, I leave tomorrow morning. Now the question is do I just go and see Edwin and try to figure things out or should I see her as well? I decided to ask Edwin he always knew what to do. It was 10 in the morning he should be a work by now. "Hey Edwin! What's up?" I said as soon as he answered his phone. "Hey, Derek what do you want?" he replied amused. "Well you see I was planning on going to NYC tomorrow and I was wondering if I could stay with you." I replied hoping that I didn't have to get a hotel, not that I couldn't afford it I just didn't want to bother with fans. "Sure D, you can take the guest bedroom. How long are you going to be in town? And does it have anything to do with a certain step-sister of ours?" he asked. "Thanks bro, only until Tuesday I have practice on Thursday, and it might have something to do with Space Case." I replied. "Well Case is coming to dinner on Monday night I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you were here." Ed said. "Thanks again bro I'm going to start packing, bye." I said before I hung up. Monday night I have four days to think of what I am going to say to her.


	18. A Fan and A Hockey God

Casey

"How could he miss that shot?/!" I yelled. I was sitting next to Kate and Keith on my couch watching the game on the big screen. "Casey he's already scored two goals." Kate reminded me. "Yeah I know but it's a tie and there's only two min left!" I said wanting it to end soon Derek got slammed into the wall by the other team and it looked like he was still hurting. That is the worst part about watching him play. Watching him get hit and slammed against the wall, each check is torture. "This is the best he's played this season which is impressive since he's one of the best players in the league. Give him a break." Keith said watching the screen intently. There were 15 seconds left Derek had the puck he lined himself up, and shot. "GOAL!" The announcer yelled as the buzzer went off, "Leaf's win!" "YES! He did it!" I screamed immensely proud of the bane of my existence. Reporters started to ask him questions normally I disregard the interviews because they are done by airheads that don't know anything about the sport. This time I watched. "Mr. Venturi, you played the best you've played all season. Why do you think that is?" Blonde Reporter asked. "It's Derek, and I wanted to show someone that my backhand shot is just fine." I heard him say and I couldn't help myself from laughing. "How are you planning on celebrating this big win?" BR asked. "Well I was planning on going home drinking a beer and finishing the book BRAINS… vs. Beauty." He explained with that smirk that both irked me and made me melt at the same time. "You mean to tell me that you are going to read the book that millions of teenage girls are reading?" BR asked. I started laughing, I can't believe he actually said that. Both Katie and Keith just stared at the screen. "Yes. I know the author and it's actually a pretty funny book so is The Loving Dead. I have to go now bye Shannon." He said and walked away. "Did he just promote your book?" Katie asked. "Yes he did, he also just told me that he's read the books. Sorta like I told him that I watched his games." I replied.

Derek

I really hope that she watches the interviews after the game her face would be priceless. Of course I read the books as soon as they came out but the world didn't need to know that. My phone started ringing. "Hey this is The Derek Venturi hockey god. How may I help you?" I replied not looking at the caller ID. "D you are insane great job btw. Edwin says you are going to be in town this week." Keith said. "Yeah for a few days I need to get out of Toronto and clear my head I though New York would be a good place to do that." I replied. "I watched the game with Kate and her on her huge screen. I swear you can see the sweat one your face and the blood from that nasty gash on your forehead." He said. "Did she watch the interviews after?" I asked I had to know. "She actually laughed out loud." Keith explained. "I will try to see you Tomorrow is that ok?" I asked hoping that I would get to see my old friend. "Yeah I was going to hang our with the girls but I could cancel." He said. "and I won't tell Case that I'm seeing you unless you want me too." He continued. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her I want to see her face Monday when she comes to Ed's for dinner." I said. "Sounds good I will see you tomorrow afternoon! Bye." Keith said then hung up. This was going to be an interesting trip.


	19. Two Cities and A Daydream

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry it has taken me this long to post anything! I have been extremely busy with work and school! Here is a long chapter hope you enjoy! R&R please!

Casey

Some days I wonder why I write for a living. I love it I really do but sometimes it can be boring. I mean really tedious every comma and every period has to be in the right place. I was writing the third of my Zombies series on Sunday morning at my office because I couldn't get anything done at home. I got out my phone and dialed the number. "Hey this is The Derek Venturi how my I help you?" he answered the phone. "Give me a name." I said as if it wasn't a weird question. Well technically it wasn't really a weird question, I used to ask it all the time when I was writing my first book. "Hmm… Boy or girl?" he asked. "Boy, I am creating a new zombie for the third book. The new girl's name is Nelly. I was going to name her Grace but I thought it better to change her name." I replied. "Did you try ? I would name the zombie Dwayne. Look, I have to go I am about to get on my plane." Derek replied. "Have a safe flight. Where are you going?" I asked curious. "Miami for a couple of days. I need a break and to get some sun." he said. I could hear the flight attendant telling him to get off the phone. "I have to go I'll call you and tell you that I got there safe. I know you worry. Bye." He said before he hung up. Derek sounded like he was up to something and I need to find what.

Derek

That was close she can't know that I am going to New York I'm not ready. What do I say to her? Do I wait until dinner on Monday to let her know I'm here or should I stop by her office I'm sure Ed would tell me where it is. Do I tell her I love her? Do I love her? Of course, I do, I ended my engagement because of her, I am flying to another country for her. I have got it bad. The seat belt sign was off and the flight attendant recognized me and tried to flirt but my mind was on something else or rather someone else. I was thinking about all of the different times before we got together when the tension was so much I though I would kiss her when I pinned her on the ground. At times, the only thing stopping me from jumping her bones was a sibling or a parent in the room yelling. If the fights were physical, I made damn sure that there was someone else in the room. Until we moved in together, the first kiss we shared was a month after we had moved in, and our truly physical fight the day after when we got home from the date.

"DE-REK!" She yelled as she walked through the door, soaking wet. "What's wrong you look a little wet." I mocked. "That is because you refused to use an umbrella during this rain storm and now we are going to make a huge mess tracking through the house! Take off you're clothes except your underwear!" she ordered. "Case don't you think that's a bit forward for a first date?" I replied teasing. "Don't be stupid I am putting our clothes in the wash room before we get the hardwood flooring wet." Casey replied. "Ok, ok I'll take my clothes off no need for excuses." I replied. It wasn't the first time she had seen me without a shirt but I had gotten bigger since college hockey and my abs were pretty hard if I do say so myself. That's when she took her shirt off, it to this day is the hottest thing I have ever witnessed. The way she tore that skin tight wet light blue shirt off showing off her dancers body. I walked right up to her in my boxers stole her shirt while she wasn't looking. She took the rest of our clothes to the washroom and put them on the drier noticing she had left the shirt in the doorway. I was holding the shirt over my head. "If you want it come get it?" I never knew when to quit. She ran over and tried jumping to get it but it was too high for her. She pushed me onto the couch hitting my back on the arm and pounced on me. She thought she had won but I flipped us onto the ground where I had the upper advantage. She struggled beneath me and it became one of those moments where I normally would kill to kiss her. So, I did. It was passionate, even more so than the actual fight. It was a mixture of pushing and pulling and biting, it was four years unresolved sexual tension. It was perfect. We stayed on the floor for about a half an hour then we stopped. I knew she wasn't ready for more and any longer and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself.

"Sir, Mr. Venturi?" the attedant woke me out of my daydream. "Yes" I replied. "We are landing soon please put your seatbelt on and your tray table up." She said and walked to the next row. Almost time to land, I'm going to wait until tomorrow night at dinner to surprise her.

Casey

I just got off the phone with D and decided to call Ed. "Hey Casey what's up?" he answered. "I just talked to Derek what is he doing on a plane?" I asked. "He told you he was coming?/!" Edwin practically yelled. "No, you did he said he was going to Miami. What time is his plane landing?" I asked. "12:30" Ed replied sounding defeated. "Thank you. I have to go I only have an hour to get to JFK and find the baggage claim." I said then I hung up on my new favorite brother.


	20. A Book and A Bed

AN: I got the idea of the name Robbie from SEZCPL don't own the name but I can't think of their brother with any other name.

Derek

I got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim Edwin was supposed to pick me up. I headed over when I saw Casey's book in the front window of one of the shops I went in to buy one since I left the one I was reading at home. I was standing in line to buy. "I hear that's a good book." a female voice said behind me. "I have one at home but I was half way through reading it for about the fourth time." I replied. I turned around and there she was. "Wow four times seems a lot for a hockey player." she said smiling. "Well I used to know the author and helped a bit with the names." I replied. "Do you have a favorite passage?" she asked. "Yes." I replied and then I did something no one else in the world could do, recite my favorite passage. You see it wasn't one of the famous lines from the book like _'your beauty means more to me than your brains' _cheesy I know but remember the first book was a joke the second was more serious.

"_I never wanted a white knight. I never needed one, but I got one anyway. He may not come in a suit of armor on a white horse but I wouldn't have him any other way. I almost couldn't deal with him leaving but I had to, because he had to go. And although I probably won't see him or speak to him again, I will have the time we shared, and the memories last a lifetime."_

Her jaw dropped "Of all of the passages you chose the one about you. Surprise! Tell me how do you fit through doors with that ego of yours?" Casey asked. "I was right it was about me." I replied. "I wrote that chapter right after the breakup, but you know that Zack comes back, you never did." She said with a somber tone. "I was going to surprise you how did you find out? Keith or Ed?" I asked. "Ed. In his defense, I asked him about a plane ride. I knew you were up to something." She laughed. "Remind me to kill him later. Do you want to get lunch or something?" I asked hoping she would say yes. "Yes I would love to, but you need to drop your stuff off first." she replied.

Casey

We got in the cab and I gave the driver a piece of paper with my address on it. Edwin texted me saying that Lizzie was flying in, and bringing Robbie, who was now almost nine. All of the siblings were getting together but he was going to have Lizzie and Robbie stay with him so I was stuck with Derek. He didn't know that yet. "So Derek it turns out Lizzie is bringing Robbie this weekend and they are staying at Ed's." I said with my eyes closed waiting for the freak out. "Then where am I staying? Do I need to get a hotel room?" He asked. "See that's where it get's interesting you are staying in my guest room. I'm sorry but we are going to have to share a bathroom for the third time. I hope that's ok." I said waiting for the yelling to begin. "Yeah sure just like old times." He replied. And thoughts of certain activities in the shower at our apartment at Queens came to mind.

Derek

Old times from the Venturi McDonalds house not from the apartment, although those were good times. The cab stopped and we stepped out in front of an expensive looking apartment building. "This is your building?" I asked I knew she made money on the books I just didn't know how much. "Yeah I've made quite a bit from the books and soon some of the royalties from the movies." She replied. "So Space Case where am I sleeping?" I asked hoping she had a guest room so I didn't have to sleep on the couch. "In my room" she replied. "WITH YOU" I said a little too loudly. "No dumbass I'm sleeping on the couch." She replied. "We are adults we could sleep in the same bed without something going wrong." I offered Nora would kill me if she found out that I let Casey sleep on the couch. "I guess you're right, it's not like we have feelings for each other anymore. Take your things to the room at the end of the hallway." She said turned around and began to text a friend.


	21. An Eggroll and Some Yelling

AN: Sorry I may not update in a couple of weeks my aunt just died yesterday. Please R&R it might make me feel better.

Casey

"I'm gong to take you to the best Chinese restaurant this side of Broadway." I told him. "Sounds good I'm starving!" he said enthusiastically. "You're always starving." I exaggerated. "Yeah I know but I'm REALLY REALLY hungry now." He replied. We sat down at the table and I gave the waiter both of our orders before he even said a word. "You always did know what I wanted to order." He replied with a smile. "Well I've known you for the past twelve years, and for 8 of them you go the same thing." I replied. We were relatively quiet during the meal, which was odd for us normally we would have had an argument on what kind of soy sauce that was better. It was pleasant, it was getting to be about 3 thirty after getting off the plane getting himself set up in my apartment and after eating. My phone started to ring "Casey McDonald how may I help you?" I asked knowing full well that it was Katie on the other end of the line. "So have you seen him yet?" Katie asked. "Yes he's right here, haha did Keith tell you?" I asked. "You and I both know he tells me everything." She replied. It was true he couldn't keep anything away from here but then again he still loved her. I rolled my eyes and passed my phone to Derek I was sick of listening to the questions flying at me. "Not sure yet I'll have to get back to you on that, what I do know is I've missed you." D said it had been a very long time since they had spoken. They were as close as I am to Keith we were all close.

Derek

"Are you going to admit to yourself that you love him yet?" Kate asked. "Not sure yet I'll have to get back to you on that, what I do know is I've missed you." I replied. "Shit. Hi, I've missed you too! You have no excuse you talk to Keith still you could have at least said hi once." I was expecting an earful and I got it. "You asshole why didn't you go after her. None of this would have happened you'd be happy living in a large house with kids already!" The rant was almost over, "Everyone could be happy! I wouldn't have a best friend in denial, and who wonders why whenever she dates all of these random guys that they are never up to her standards! It's because they aren't you. Also you couldn't date her so you decided to marry her best friend, you two are fucked up." Katie finished. I had to say she was right! "How many?" I asked. "Guys? In the past four years, dozens of dates but only two were kinda serious. Well three if you count the fuck buddy thing with that Hunter guy." Katie replied realizing that she shouldn't have added that last part. "When?" I asked my tone was mean but let's face it I was angry. "After the break up it lasted a while then they decided to part." She replied probably hoping she wouldn't get in trouble with Case over this. "Thanks it was good talking to you I hope to see you this week." I said as I ended our conversation. "You and I need to talk, at home so you can come back to this restaurant." I said I was livid. How could she do that to me, I mean I know that we weren't together anymore but Hunter was worse than Truman! She had a lot of explaining to do and we had all night to fight about it. I'm not sure if I was looking forward to the fight or dreading it but I know it will be memorable.


	22. A Fight and Some Hesitation

Derek

I know that Keith had told me about the whole Hunter thing, but I thought he was exaggerating. I thought that maybe she had a date with him or slept with him once or twice, not slept with him on a regular basis. We were walking back to her apartment; just by looking at her, you could tell that she was worried about my sudden change in mood. I knew the moment Kate said something that a fight was about to ensue. Not one of our many fights in the past where they were short and too the point and we got over them quickly. In the old days, we would probably have makeup sex but not this time. Casey unlocked the door to her apartment we stepped in and al hell broke loose.

Katie

Oh god what did I just do! "Keith, come in here!" I yelled. You would have thought there was a fire the way I screamed. "Are you ok what happened?/!" Keith asked alarmed. "I done fucked up." I said as I started pacing the floor. "What did you do?" Keith asked. "I told Derek about the whole Hunter thing, and he sounded pissed!" I explained. "I told him about the Hunter thing when we were in Canada I don't know why he would be surprised or anymore angry that he was before." Keith said sounding puzzled. "He sounded really angry and there is about to be a fight. I just hope they work out their issues." I replied worried.

Casey

The moment he got off the phone with Kate he became frigid. I opened the door to the apartment and we walked in. "How could you sleep with him so soon after our break up? Not even that, how could you sleep with him at all? That asshole was slimy, he was worse that Truman." He exploded. "That is why you are mad at me, the fact that I slept with another man after you. Yes, I slept with him, many times. Is that what you wanted to hear, or do you want me to deny the fact that I had sex with anyone but you!" I yelled, I was not going to put up with him judging me. "How could you compromise your principles like that? Sleeping with someone you weren't in love with or married to." He asked. "Who says I wasn't in love with him, and what does it matter anyway?" I yelled I knew that jab was going to hurt him I just didn't know how much. As soon as the words left my mouth, I wanted to take them back. "You loved him? It took you what a week to get over me and fall in love with someone else. Good to know." He said looking like a kicked dog. It was then I realized how close we were standing and I had an urge to touch his face and smooth the lines on his face. I can't do that though I can't touch him anymore. "Derek…" I started "I was broken and lost and he was there and I needed to feel something." "Broken? I was the one who was dumped, and shattered, and I didn't go off and screw every girl I met." He replied. "I LOST YOU TOO!" I yelled he wasn't the only victim he needed to see that. We were so close I needed to step back so I could think clearly. I took a step back and stepped into my grey wall I had been so involved in the fight I didn't realize where I was in relationship to the room. He took a step forward, his way of saying you can't run from this fight, you can run from me. "No you didn't lose me you threw me away." He said in a softer but still harsh voice. He put his hand on the wall beside my face almost boxing me in. "Our family is so important to me, and before Robbie was born maybe they would have accepted us, but then we had a brother half McDonald half Venturi." I tried to explain. "Case, Robbie was three when we ended. Are you telling me you knew that we wouldn't last and you stayed anyway? Or was it really that you saw how serious we were getting and you were scared?" he asked. I hated when he did that, how he knew me better than I knew myself sometimes still after all these years.

Derek

I was so close to her and it was killing me. My biggest regret, and I will die before admitting it, was letting her walk away. Why was it always so hard for her to say what she was thinking and why did she have to over analyze everything? I realized it had been a minute and she hadn't replied yet. "Yes." She replied. Yes, that was all she was going to say about it? No explanation, just yes. "Yes?" I asked incredulously. "Yes, I was scared, I was scared that we'd be disowned, I was afraid that you would end up leaving me after going pro, I was afraid of marriage and commitment." She struggled. Only she would break things off so that I didn't leave her. God for a keener she sure was stupid. She looked so scared and broken and I wanted to hold her but I can't touch her anymore. Would it really hurt anyone if I kissed her? I knew the answer, yes, it would. I couldn't set myself up for failure again.


	23. A Kiss and A Book

Casey

He was so close I could smell his mint gum, I wanted so badly to kiss the frown off his face, but I know that I can't do that. He had yet to reply to my confession and I was starting to wonder if he was going to reply at all. "Why are we even arguing over this? It happened four years ago, we should just forget about it and move on." He replied surprising me. "You're right." I replied neither of us moving a muscle. I was still up against the wall and he was still leaning in towards me. He leaned closer to me until I could feel his breath on my ear. I closed my eyes hoping that it would desensitize me… it didn't work. "I loved you so much…" it sounded like he wanted to say more but he just stopped.

Derek

"I loved you so much…" and I still do I finished in my head. What was it about this girl that makes me so sappy? So close to her I could feel her breath on my neck, it would be so easy to kiss her and this is probably one of my last chances. My hand that was at my side unconsciously tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She tilted her head towards me and opened her eyes. It was now or never. I started to lean in, closer and closer until we kissed. It was different than most, it was soft and hesitant because we knew it would be our last. Then my phone started to vibrate and the kiss was broken. "Fuck." I said quietly. I forgot I had plans with Keith earlier. "We shouldn't have done that." Casey replied. I knew she was right but it hurt hearing it all the same. "Yeah I gotta go meet up with Keith." I moved away from her and put my jacket on. "Bye I'll be back around 9 or ten maybe we can watch a movie when I get back." I said and left before she could reply.

Casey

A couple hours after he left and the kiss sank in, I called Kate "Kate I fucked up and also thanks for getting me in trouble." I said. "I'm sorry Keith said that he had told him about the whole Hunter thing. How did you fuck up?" she asked. "He kissed me and I said 'We shouldn't have done that. We are also sleeping together because there is so much stuff in my guest room that you can't walk or get on the bed, and my couch isn't exactly the most comfortable to sleep on." I explained. "YOU'RE DOING WHAT?" she half yelled half asked. "We decided we could be grown ups and sleep side by side plus I have a huge bed we wouldn't even half to touch each other." I replied. Then I thought about the old days.

_"De-rek! Sleep in your own bed you are too big for us to fit!" I told him. "But I'm comfy and you're warm. It's freezing in my room and I need a space heater." He said. We went through this every night I'm not sure why he had his own room in the apartment he never slept in it. "Ok but just this once." I would say but we both knew that the next night I would sleep in his arms just like the night before and the night after._

After we broke up I couldn't sleep for a month without him there. "Are you sure this is a good idea Case. I mean, can you sleep together without touching?" she asked. "I'm not sure but I'm about to find out. He is out with Keith I'm going to read a book in bed, maybe I'll fall asleep by the time he gets back, and I don't have to deal with him. I love you, Bye." I ended the call after she said goodbye. I put on the sexiest nightgown I had, got in bed started reading a book, and fell asleep about eleven. I know that's early but it had been an emotionally exhausting day.


	24. A Bar and A Bed

Derek

I spent most of the night with Keith at a bar although I didn't drink much; I needed a clear head to figure out the events of the day. "We shouldn't have done that" she said, why did she have to say what we were both thinking? Keith was on his second beer and I was nursing my first. "I told you about Hunter you shouldn't have gone off on her," He said. "And then you go and kiss her after you yell at her for doing something that she had every right in doing." He continued. "Yeah, I know, I thought you were exaggerating to prove a point. Apparently you weren't. 'We shouldn't have done that' that's what she said after the kiss." I replied. "Well did you say anything before she said that or did she say it right away?" Keith asked while staring at the wall. "I said 'fuck' because my phone vibrated, thank you for that by the way." I told him. "Does she know that's why you said fuck?" Keith asked. "I don't know, probably" I replied wondering where he was going with this. "Derek if she didn't feel the phone vibrate she probably thought your reaction to the phone was a reaction to the kiss." He said as if it was the simplest thing ever. In that instant, I knew he was right. Well shit, what do I do now? "Well shit, what do I do now?" I asked. "Fix it" Keith replied. "Go to her and fix it before you fuck this up a second time." Keith said, and pushed me off my bar stool. I put my jacket on and started to walk to Casey's apartment.

Casey

At about twelve, I heard Derek come through the door and lock it. This was the moment would he sleep on the couch or still come and sleep next to me. I know I shouldn't, but I hoped that he would sleep next to me. I turned over so I was looking towards the window on the right side of the room and away from the middle of the bed. Derek walked into the room and I could feel him stare at me. He took off all his clothes sine boxers and got in bed facing me. "I'm sorry." He said to me as he touched my arm. "You're forgiven." I replied. The only way we could ever get over this is if we worked together which is no small feat. "Just don't freak out if I ever talk about an ex-boyfriend." I finished. "I can not promise that. So lets save us all the trouble and not talk about your ex-boyfriends." He replied. "I can do that." I replied half way turning around and looking at him. It was the first time in four years that I was in bed with him, and if I didn't know better, I could have sworn he wanted to be there. Then he took me in his arms and said "I'm cold warm me up." I turned all the way to face him and to both of our surprise moved even closer to him, and fell asleep.

Derek

It had been at least an hour and she was still in my arms asleep. It took all of my willpower not to kiss her when she turned around and moved even closer too me. The only thing that stopped me was her reaction to the kiss earlier. I kissed the top of her head and held her closer hoping that she wouldn't regret this in the morning. Even if she did regret it in the morning I wouldn't and I guess that's all that matters.


	25. Some Breakfast and Some Lunch

AN: I am sorry it's been a while, I have had two family deaths since November, and it's been hard to find both the motivation and time to write. I hope you like the new chapter! R&R :D

Derek

I woke up in an empty bed to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I got out of bed, and put some sweatpants on and walked into the kitchen. Casey was dressed in dark jeans and a light blue baby-tee with an apron that had pink cupcakes on it, standing over the stove. "I thought you'd like some pancakes and bacon before the long day we have ahead of us." She said while dishing out our breakfasts. I could get used to this again, falling asleep with Casey in my arms, and waking up to Casey making pancakes. "Ugh Space Case what do I 'have' to do?" I asked with air quotes. "We have to get lunch with Kate and Keith, we have to pick up some wine to get for Ed and Liv, finally we have dinner at Ed's." she explained. Considering that I woke up rather late, it was already eleven thirty, and all I've done was eat breakfast. "Lunch is at one, and we need to be at Ed's at three so we can see Lizzy and Robbie before dinner." She said. "Case about last night…" I began.

Casey

To tell you the truth last night I got the best sleep I've had in a long time but now was not the time to talk about it. "Last night we got in a fight, kissed, and then slept next to each other. I think that is all that should be said about that for the moment." I replied. Why do I always push him away, what is my problem? "If that's how you want to look at it then fine." He replied. "All I'm saying is we will talk about it later. I have a color-coded list that needs to be checked off." I said irritated. "No we need to talk about this now. I am not going down this road again if it's just a dead end. We kissed, then slept with each other like we used to, I fell asleep with you in my arms. Casey you and I both know I don't do emotions, but this is more than that." He urged. "What do you want to talk about Derek? How you just called off the wedding to my best friend, or how about we talk about how you didn't fight to keep me? How about how the break up tore our family apart just like I thought it would. I have a list of things that we should talk about and the kiss and sleeping next to you are not at the top of it." I exclaimed. "I realized I shouldn't marry someone I don't love, I knew fighting was hopeless you weren't going to change your mind, it broke our family apart because you refuse to be in the same room as me. Does that answer your questions? You're right let's just get through this day I go home tomorrow and will see you at Christmas." he explained. "Sounds like a good plan to me." I said disregarding the beginning of the statement. I picked up my bag, took my keys off of the wall opened the door then closed it when he walked through the door.

Derek

She closed the door behind me and I knew while the conversation was over at the moment there was going to be a large argument after dinner. We headed for lunch first it is going to be good to have all four of us together again. "D! It's nice to see you!" Kate practically screamed. "Hey Katie it's been forever. How have you been in the past few years?" I asked as if I didn't call her every few months to check up on Casey. She gave me a look of confusion probably thinking the same thing I was, but the look quickly faded. "I've been good working with Casey and Keith on the editing of her books along with others. I'm single like Case but I have some prospects." She said with a smirk and I knew immediately she was trying to make Keith jealous. Of course a pretty woman like you would." I replied with a wink turning the Venturi charm on. I could feel Casey's eyes on me it was good getting under her skin again. "So how is the latest book going? I actually liked the others." I told her genuinely interested we never talked about the books during our conversations. "So far so good Casey needs to send me the next three chapters which I am almost sure she hasn't written yet." She replied pointedly looking at the woman beside me. "I will make sure that she gets on that book I am dying to know what happens next!" I said with a smirk it was going to be fun trying to get the flash drive with the book out of her hands. "You and me both, it always takes her forever to write chapters you'd think she was pulling teeth!" Kate said. "When she wrote at Queens she would pop out a chapter every week, now I have to wait until the books come out before I can read it." I told her. That was another thing I didn't realize I missed about being with Case, reading her stories before anyone else.


End file.
